


Astraphobia

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Joelay Week 2k15 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Astraphobia, Boys Kissing, Camping, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hated going on the company's camping trips, he hated camping in general. He hated the smell, the noises, everything about the outdoors made Ray hate it. When he finally gets to the camp site he realizes that for the first Joel has showed up, and to make things worse, a thunderstorm is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

.

Ray hated camping, he hated being outside, being in a tent with random people, and most of all having to deal with the hell-sent creatures that make god awful noises in the middle of the night. He hated when the company had their bi-annual camping trips because as much as he’d try to excuse himself, Gavin and Michael always rope him back in, and he ends up having the worst sleep of his life.

This time was no different, he was stuck in the car with Michael, Gavin, and Geoff driving north to a camping grounds. Gavin bouncing around the whole time, excited and ready to go back to that camp site, Michael played his DS the whole time, Geoff played his music loud, and Ray, Ray just wanted to sleep because Geoff pulled up at his apartment at around five in the morning, and the Puerto Rican didn’t even get to bed till one in the morning. 

In all honesty, he wanted to stay home, sleep and wait for Monday. He didn’t care what happened at the camping trip, he just wanted sleep, and relaxation.

“How are you feeling?” Geoff questions Ray over his insanely loud music from the drivers seat of the car.

“What?” Ray responds loudly, not being able to hear Geoff over the thump of the music coming through the car speakers.

“I said ‘How are you feeling’?” Geoff shouts trying to get his voice across.

Ray nods, responding in a loud tone “I’m doing fine, just really tired, you people showed up at the crack of dawn.”

Geoff chuckles “Well, we need there to be there as early as possible to enjoy the day! Plus it might rain today, so we want to soak up as much sun as we can!”

Ray mutters to himself “We live in Austin, we can get sun anywhere.”

Michael questions beside him “What did you just say, Ray?” clearly not hearing what his friend said.

The dark haired lad shakes his head “I’m alright, that’s all I said.”

The ginger haired lad doesn't buy it for a second, but shrugs it off anyway “Alright, whatever you say.”

Gavin soon pipes up “Are we there yet, Geoff? We can’t be that far away from the campsite.” His voice is loud enough for Geoff to hear, it’s always loud enough for the tattooed gent to hear.

Geoff rolls his crystal blue eyes and sighs, turning down the music a bit “Not yet, we have another house before we get there.”

“What do you mean? We left like two hours ago!” Gavin squawks, really wanting to get the campsite faster.

The tattooed man ignores him and turns the volume back up on the dashboard, drowning the British lad out with thumping bass.

Gavin flips off Geoff for ignoring him, making Michael laugh in the process.

Another hour’s drive before they get there is a comment lingering in his mind, he doesn’t think he can last another house in this car without actually throwing himself out of the car and onto the highway. He really hated going on camping trips.

-

Once they finally get there, Ray wants to claw his eyes out. Everyone is already drinking, Gus and Burnie are already cookings, music is playing, and Ray hates all of it. He doesn’t hate his co-workers he just hates being dragged out and into nature. 

Except for one thing, one person actually, Joel Heyman. His co-worker and crush, that he’s had his eye after since the first day he started working at Roosterteeth. Everything about Joel screamed amazing and sexiness, and Ray wanted to see it all.

“Hey, Ray!” Geoff calls out from the trunk.

Ray turns around quickly “Yeah?”

The tattooed man gestures with very much tattooed his finger for Ray to come over to him for a moment. His head deep in the trunk, obviously trying to find something of importance.

Ray makes his way over to the tattooed man, asking him “What’s wrong, Geoff, got your head caught in the trunk?” 

“Very funny, I need to ask you something.” Geoff grabs two bags out of the trunk, and moving away to look at Ray and putting the bags down.

The Puerto Rican responds, arching his eyebrows “Are you sending me home because I’m too much of a downer?” 

Geoff chuckles “No I’m not. I’m wondering if you’ll sleep in Joel’s tent. I brought the wrong tent with me to here. It can only fit three people, not four, shit, is that alright? Joel is the only person with a big enough tent, and he should be fine with it. If not, we’ll just kick Gavin out to fend for himself, maybe that’ll make him shut up about this place” He looks at Ray with a look of concern, knowing that Ray hates these trips.

Ray stays still for a moment, not wanting to eagar “Yeah of course I can do that.”

Geoff nods “Thanks, Ray.” Before getting Ray’s stuff out of the trunk and handing it over to Ray “good luck with him.”

He rolls his eyes “He can't be that bad, he seems really nice all the times I’ve hung out with him.”

“He’s the kind of person you grow to hate.” Geoff chuckles before grabbing more things out of the trunk of the car.

Ray has a hard time believing that as he goes to find Joel, him moving from where he was before. He can smell the rain approaching, the sky turning light gray, but getting darker.

He manages to find Joel setting up his tent already even though the day is still young. Ray takes a deep breath before asking “Joel can I-”

He’s cut off by Joel responding “Are you asking about the tent?” He turns his head to look to the younger male.

Ray gets a good look at Joel’s gorgeous brown eyes, no wonder he had such a following online. He quickly responds “U..U..Uhhh, yeah. I need to bunk with you because Geoff brought the wrong tent, and I can’t sleep with him, Michael and Gavin. Can I please room with you?” He feels his palms become sweaty as he wipes them across his shorts.

Joel shrugs “Sure, I got room in here. It’s almost set up, so you can leave your stuff here and I’ll put it in after.”

Ray declines “I can stay, I don’t really want to be with people right now?”

The actor smirks before going back to assembling the tent “Did they drag you out here too?”

“I thought I was the only one.” Ray comments honestly, he assumed that everyone else loved the trips.

Joel shakes his head “I’m the original one who kept trying to get out of them. Can you pass me the instructions over there?”

Ray sntaches the piece of paper, held down by a stone and hands it to the older male “You hate these trips too.”

The actor nods his head “I hate them so much, it’s like pulling teeth for me, but it makes everyone else happy so I put up with it. I just don’t like the outdoors, makes me nervous and uncomfortable.” he rambles on, remembering the first camping trip and how he acted sick to get out of it and go home before the night was up.

Ray perks up a bit, putting his bag down and getting closer to Joel “I’m the same way, it’s like getting thrusted out of your comfort zone and into a shitty place full of shitty things.”

Joel chuckles “I would put it in a better way, but essentially yeah.” the screws in one last screw into the framework of the tent, making it sturdy and complete “There all done!”

“So you hate camping too?” Ray questions, not wanting to move away from the topic so quickly, never has Ray had a conversation one-on-one with Joel before.

“Yeah I do, I’d prefer to be at home, drinking and playing video games. With everyone up here, I get some alone time.”

Ray exclaims “I feel the same way! Like, I just want to stay home and relax like a normal person instead of sleeping on the earth.”

Joel’s smile turns into a grin “Well then, Ray, do you want to suffer together?”

The words “Is that a date?” spill from Ray’s mouth before he has a chance to reel them back in properly, he says it quickly and with a little too much glee in it.

Before Joel could come up with a comeback, there is a clap of lightning, and Ray’s on the grounder, covering his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ray mutters over and over again.

Joel looks to Ray with concern “Ray? Are you alright, you just dropped!”

The Puerto Rican nods before slowly uncovering his head “I..I...I’m good, I am perfectly fine.” He slowly gets to his feet.

Joel gets to his feet and reached out for Ray, holding his shoulders tightly “No you aren’t, Ray What’s wrong, why did you duck like someone shot a gun, it’s just lightning off in the distance, it’s not even that close.”

Ray looks down and before he can reply Burnie off n the distance yells “Yo, everyone get inside their tents, it’s going to start pouring!”

Joel lets go of Ray’s shoulder before dragging him into the tent,grabbing his bag along the way. He zips up the tent once they are inside. He already set his sleeping bag up before he completed the tent just incase is started to pour and he needed something to lay on.

There’s rumble of thunder and Ray curses to himself, wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere but here. Even Geoff’s tent would be a better place, not in a tent with a guy he likes as high school-esque as that sounds, then again being terrified of thunderstorms is pretty childish too.

“Ray do you want me to set up your sleeping bag, and for the mean time do you want to lay in mine. I know you’re scared of thunderstorms.” Joel suggests, putting Ray’s bag down.

The Puerto Rican nods before kicking off his sneakers and climbing into the sleeping bag.

Joel questions as he starts to unpack the sleeping bag “Ray, you have astraphobia, right?” 

“Astra-what?” Ray questions, peeking his head out from the sleeping bag.

The actor responds “Astraphobia, fear of the mess that is going on outside.”

“Yeah.” Ray admits, feeling embarrassed “It’s really stupid, I know.”

Joel shakes his head as he rolls the sleeping bag out “It’s not, fear is fear. Sometimes people are scared of bees or they are afraid of this or that, it’s all fear, and it’s not stupid.” he looks up to Ray and smiles at him.

There’s another clap of thunder, then the rain starts to pour, Ray buries himself deep inside the sleeping bag, feeling as if he’s going to cry. He doesn't feel safe in the tent.

“Ray, Ray, buddy.” Joel says, pushing the sleeping bag closer to Ray “Are you doing better?”

Ray lets out a small noise, feeling so small and lonely right now, that he’s going to be hurt by thunder and lightning that is going on over his head.

“Ray, do you want me to push the sleeping bag together?” Joel questions, wanting to find a way to help Ray.

In all honesty, Joel likes Ray, he finds him cute and energetic. He likes how he does things, and was more than happy to let the Puerto Rican gamer into his tent when he needed it.

Ray quickly responds “Sure.” followed by a loud “Fuck!” when there is another round of lightning.

Joel does so, unzipping the sleeping bag Ray is in and pushing it with the one Joel just set up to make a makeshift bigger sleeping bag.

The actor gets inside of it and quickly pulls Ray into his arms.

Ray tenses up “What are you doing?” Not too sure what Joel is up to, they were practically cuddling. His face soon colors with a blush.

“It’s good to be held when you’re afraid, it’s like a safety blanket almost.” Joel replies, trying his best not to expose his true intentions.

Ray turns around to face Joel “Ummm.. Umm thanks.” then gives Joel a nervous grin.

There is another rumble of thunder and Ray unintentionally lurches forward and hits his nose against Joel’s own, their lips just barely missing each other.

“Oh shit sorry!” Ray exclaims, feeling even more embarrassed.

Joel takes the opportunity and comments “Ray, if you want to kiss me you can?”

“Is that your way to help me get over this?”Ray questions, looking into Joel’s gorgeous eyes once more.

He flinches again at the strike of thunder and he grips onto the front of Joel’s hoodie, trying to catch his breath.

“it’s just because I like you Ray, even if you think your fears are stupid, I still like you alot.” Joel smiles down and starts to pet Ray’s hair soothing him.

Ray takes a deep breath before leaning up and presses a small, quick kiss on Joel’s lips.

The actor grins at the gamer “Did that help?” color rushing to his cheeks.

The gamer shrugs “I ma..May have to do it again.” his voice cracking a bit because how even end of him is burning and alive.

Joel leans in, closing the already small distance between them and places a longer, deeper kiss onto Ray’s lips, letting the other man have a chance to kiss back.

When they part, Ray snuggles into Joel’s protective arms, while Joel plants kisses onto of Ray’s inky head of hair,

“Is this better?” Joel asks sincerely.

Ray presses a kiss on Joel’s chin then responds “Yeah, this is a lot better.”

“Date next Friday then?” 

“Hell yeah.” Ray smiles before there is another clap of thunder and he’s pressed against Joel’s chest and trying to gain some comfort.

Joel smiles “Don’t worry, Ray, I’ll protect you.”

Ray mumbles “You better.”

“I heard that.” Joel presses another kiss onto Ray’s head, feeling the lad’s heavy breathing against him, trying to help him get it back to normal.

He curls up more tightly beside Ray, keeping him safe from the storm, rubbing through his inky hair and soothing him with soft hushes of comfort, making Ray melt and feel at ease, he uses his other hand to rub circles at Rat’s back as best as h can with the angle he’s in.

Maybe Ray didn’t hate camping trips so much anymore.


End file.
